Sarah Fox
Sarah is the lead female of the series. She is the babysitter of Ethan and Jane Morgan. When turned to a fledgling by her ex-boyfriend, Jesse, she refused to feed on humans and remained a fledgling, while hoping to find a cure and become human again. Though in Re-Vamped, after Jesse bites Ethan, she saves Ethan from becoming a vampire by sucking out the venom in his body and ends up drinking his blood turning herself into a full vampire, sadly for her. Her and Ethan have a possible romance to be expected in Season 2. It's her third year in Whitechapel High. Background Sarah was just your typical 17 year old girl who was a fan of DUSK the movie, in which is a parody of Twilight, along with her best friend, Erica, until her boyfriend, Jesse, bit her and transformed her into a fledgling. While dealing with being a fledgling, Sarah meets Ethan and Benny and the three of them defeat Jesse. Since Sarah refused to drink blood, she remained a fledgling until the episode ReVamped, when she sacrificed her remaining humanity and saved Ethan from turning into a fledgling while she turned into a full vampire. After a few months of traveling around, Sarah returned in the episode Welcome Back Dusker for a new school year. In the time that she was gone, Sarah seemed like she was able to accept being a full vampire, but she's still learning to adjust to it and play by the rules of the Vampire Council, with a little help from her friends. One of Ethan and Benny's friends, and Jane's babysitter. She becomes a "fledgling", a vampire who has not drunk human blood, in the pilot film, which makes her neither fully human nor fully vampire. This state of limbo causes Sarah much confusion and irritation throughout season 1. In the 1st season finale, Sarah becomes a full vampire after saving Ethan from a vampire bite. Sarah soon comes to accept who she is, and stays by her friends throughout their adventures. And Sarah says in Flushed, that she drank 6 pints of blood so now she is more or less now likes drinking blood. Relationships Ethan Morgan (2010-present) :Main article: Etharah Ethan is known to have a little crush on Sarah. Sarah has also shown some affection for Ethan, she once said that Ethan smelled good, though she was refering to his blood, which Ethan said back (Blood Drive). She has never called Ethan dumb though she has called Benny a stupid doofus, so she called Benny names (Blood Drive). She said he was stylish. In the episode (Smells Like Trouble), Sarah says that she's Ethan's girlfriend and that Ethan is cute, but she said that while still affected by Benny's love potion. At the end of the season finale, Sarah bit Ethan to save him despite the fact she would get turned into a real vampire. This shows that Sarah does care for Ethan a lot. She let Ethan hold her hand while taking him home (Fanged and Furious). Jesse (2010-2011) :Main article: Jarah Sarah went out with Jesse when they met in the Dusk fan club. Once he bit Sarah turning her into a fledgling, she lost interest in him. In the episode Re-Vamped, it shows that Jesse still loves Sarah since he proposed to Sarah that he wants to travel the world with her. Sarah obviously didn't feel the same way since she almost staked Jesse in the heart. Erica ( Presented in Movie Premiere ) :Main article: Sarica Sarah and Erica are best friends. They seem to always be there for each other, and never let each other down. Sarah is also like Erica's guardian angel, always making sure she's not doing anything wrong. According to a promo, it seems that something will make their friendship suffer in season 2. Now they will be Best Friends Forever. Trivia *In the movie, Sarah had black hair, but her hair was brown in the first season, and then black again in the second season. *Sarah is more like Erica now that she is a full vampire. *Also she has more powers now that she's a full vampire. *Since she is a full vampire, she is still 17 in vampire years. *In the Episode Mirror,rorriM she said " When I was a little girl I dreamed about being a movie star, but kinda hard now since I don't show up on camera." *Sarah is one of the vampire type which is really rare. Photo Gallery Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Vampires Category:Students Category:Teens Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2